No Longer A Bad Day (Roman Reigns One-Shot)
by ShieldLover1254
Summary: You've had the worst day of your life and almost on the verge of tears from the day you've had. Suddenly, your fiance' Roman Reigns has planned a special surprise for you when you get walk through the door...


You finally arrive to the house, after suffering a long and hard day at work: Your boss has been nothing but ignorant, cruel, and a bully to you, the co-workers are so disrespectful and doesn't appreciate you trying to help you, the customers have been picking on your last nerve, the hours have been long, and not only that, your next paycheck won't come and you and your husband have an anniversary tomorrow so you won't be able to get him the gift that he wanted. You have been stuck in traffic for about an hour, with the rain pouring down and you tell your fiance' that you would be home a little late, despite trying to keep from crying from the day you have had.

You try to continue the conversation but your battery has died so this doesn't make your day any better. You rush into the house and close the door, despite that you are completely soaked from the rain. You know you have to start on dinner before your fiance' gets home after touring with the WWE for so long and he has a week off to spend time with you.

But to your surprise, as you look up, you see that the room is dark, but there are lit candles all around and one of them leads a trail upstairs in the beautiful mansion that you and your fiance' share. You drop your bags and despite wanting to just sit there and cry everything out, you follow the path as you go up the steps and you see the bedroom door cracked just a little. Your heart stops, wondering what is going on.

As you open the door slowly, you are shocked to see that there are a few more candles lit, then there are rose petals scattered on the bed and there are two wine glasses and a bottle of champagne next to it. Just as you walk into the room, which smells like chocolate, out of nowhere your eyes are closed.

"Guess who?" the voice asks you. You smile as you know who it is.

"Hmmm...is it my Samoan King?" you ask playfully.

He lets go and he slowly spins you around and you blush as you see that it is none other than your fiancé, the man you love and has treated you like a queen: Roman Reigns. He looks very sexy with his black silk hair down and he is shirtless, wearing only black pants. He pushes the damp hair out of your face and he smiles at you, his gray eyes dark as ever. It's one of the reasons why you love him so much.

"I've missed you so much. Wh-what is all this?" you ask him.

"I can see that you've had a stressful day and this is my surprise to you." He said as you take a look around.

"I-Roman-I don't know what to-" you say but he puts a finger to your lips

"There is no need to explain baby. I could hear it in your voice how your day was and it's time for me to take care of you and your needs." he said in his deep voice.

You smile as your bottom lip starts trembling and your eyes water and he stops the waterworks by lifting your chin up with his index finger and places a gentle kiss on your lips as he pulls you into his body and you feel up and down on his pecs and his hard rock abs. He sucks in your bottom lip as he also sticks his tongue, massaging it with yours and you can easily hear a faint growl coming from his throat. Despite the heat rising in your wet pussy, you are still shivering from the wet and cold rain. Roman can easily see that and that is when he picks you up and carries you. You look at him in surprise, considering that you are still not use to him doing that.

"Roman! Wh-what are you doing?" You ask him in shock.

"You'll see. Just trust me, beautiful." he says.

You guys arrive to your master bathroom and here are another few more candles and a bubble bath with a few rose-petals as well, floating a top on the bubbles. He sets you down, spins you around to face him and he places another heat filled kiss on you. You were so distracted with his hot wet tongue in your mouth that you didn't see that he unbuttoned your jacket and then your pink silk shirt, revealing your black laced bra.

He unclasped and then he tosses it to the side. You take off your heels and then he pulls off your skirt, revealing your black lace thong, which you know turns him on to no end when you wear it. He pulls them down and then he bends down as he sticks his tongue inside your folds and you moan as you hold onto his strong shoulders, keeping your balance. He teases you as he only licks on the outside of your pussy and nibbles on your clit, which you know makes you whimper with need and it gets you hot.

He licks a little more, telling you how sweet you have always tasted and it drives you crazy, as you beg him to fuck you. He knows you want this, you want him. But he looks up at you and gives you a smirk, telling you "not yet."

He stands up and grabs your hand as he helps you step into the warm water. You see that he has already taken off his pants and boxers and that he gets in the water with you. You feel so relaxed and at ease with what he is doing.

He rubs the water up and down your body and then he grabs the sponge and then he starts to wash up and down your back as you moan softly from the warm water and how his hands feel on your body as they caress your nipples. He even uses his thumb and index finger to pinch and tweak them, just how you would like them. He rubs the bar of soap up and down your soft skin as you lay your head on your chest, forgetting all the troubles that you have went through today. Then he has a cup of warm water and he rinses your hair and the rest of the soap off your body.

You playfully blow the bubbly suds in his direction and he just laughs that sexy laugh of his as he takes your hand and lays kisses on your palm. Then he steps out of the tub and gets two towels. He wraps the towel around his waist and then he takes your hand, standing you up in the tub as he wraps a towel around your body. He lifts you up and you can't help but to giggle and blush all at once.

He walks you to the bedroom as his lust for you comes into full action. He starts walking quickly to the bedroom as he lays you down on the bed and takes the towel off your body. He kisses you passionately, swirling his tongue in with yours as you do the same with him. But before you know it, he has placed handcuffs on you and has your hands hooked to the posts of the headboard of the bed you two share.

Even though you two have seen each other naked before, you can't help as to wonder why he still finds you attractive, especially physically. You try to squirm away from him as he gazes into your eyes and as his eyes trail down your body, but he doesn't want you to look away. He playfully glares at you when you do that.

"We've talked about this. I like to look at a work of art. I don't want my baby being so shy with me. You are beautiful all around, flaws and everything. I love ALL of you." he says as his eyes darken.

You can't help but whimper with need. You want to reach out to touch him, to have him inside of you but you are handcuffed to the posts so there is nothing you can do about it. He has all the control and all you can do is give in. He wraps his hand around your throat, squeezing it lightly but still adding the pressure to it, making you moan out for him.

He lets go as he strokes your hair and plants yet another kiss on you. He sucks in your bottom lip as you two share another kiss. He sucks on your tongue as his hand goes down to your nipples, pinching them and rubbing them. He goes down to your neck as he sucks and bites on it. He gets a little rougher but that's what makes you moan out in pleasure.

He licks down to your breasts and then he sucks on your nipples as your pussy grows wet with excitement. He tells you how sweet you taste and he continues to suck your nipple, switching back, right to left to left to right. He goes down to your stomach, placing light kisses all the way down as he gets to that sweet spot, the one he loves and thinks about every day.

Your clit is sticking out and its throbbing, waiting for Roman's kiss. You bite your bottom lip and you squirm in anticipation. Just then, you see Roman stick his tongue out and he slowly licks up your pussy as you moan softly. He knows how wet you are and you really want him to fuck you to no ends.

"Please….please sir…" You beg him. "I'm so wet for you."

He smiles and then he grabs your hips as he sucks your whole pussy into his mouth. He lifts your hips up off the bed and you moan as he slurps and sucks away at your juices that come into your mouth.

"It's so good. You taste so fucking good baby." Roman moans out as he continues his mouth attack on your pussy. You moan, almost losing your breath and he swirls his tongue, shoving it deeper into your wet folds that you almost lose it. You feel yourself coming and you see him looking at you as he sucks you harder. He is hungry for you and you move your hips up and down to the movement of his mouth.

"Yes..fuck..FUCK! I'm gonna cum Roman! Oh shit!" You scream out.

"Cum for me beautiful. Cum for daddy." Roman encourages you as he continues his assault on your pussy. He slides two fingers inside your pussy as he sucks your clit into full force.

You can't hold it any longer and then suddenly, your juices start to explode in his mouth as Roman moans how sweet you taste and how much he loves to eat you. He sits up and you see that his cock his rock-hard and ready. You pull at your restraints, wanting to touch him, wanting to give you the same pleasure as you gave him and he chuckles.

"You tryna get away from me, little one?" He asks, eyebrow raised.

"No daddy. I just want to please you. I want to suck your cock." You say as your mouth is still watering.

"Tonight is all about you baby. We'll save that for round 2, if you can stay up." He says, giving you that wink that makes your ovaries explode. He gives you a passionate kiss as you taste yourself and you two can sense that you are ready for him. Even though you are still coming down from your high of an orgasm, you are sick of waiting and you want him to fuck you.

He gets in between your legs and he uses the head of his cock to rub the opening of your wet folds. He massages your breasts in his hands and you moan in pleasure, feeling so good.

"Tell me what you want baby. Tell me and I'll give it to you." He said with a growl.

You wrap your legs around his waist and he bends over to you, both of your lips close to each other..close to even kissing each other. He bites on your bottom lip, sucking it as you give him a look that tells him that you want it, NOW.

"Fuck me daddy. Fuck me right now!" You say with boldness.

"That's a good little slut." he murmurs as he thrusted up into you without a warning.

The sensation is all too much for you but you don't want him to slide out.

"Oh…" You breathed out and Roman keeps still, just to let you get use to his size all over again. You start to move your hips against him, encouraging him to keep going.

"Fuck me daddy. I want everyone to know who I belong to." you whisper to him.

"Fuck.." Roman hisses and he starts to roughly drive into your pussy, You scream out as you pull on your restraints but you keep your legs wrapped around him as he starts slamming into your pussy, as the both of you have your hips slapping into each other. The wetness of your pussy is making a mess all over his cock and on the bedspread but you don't care as you scream out in pain and pleasure of his cock and how he is hitting your spot repeatedly. He bites on your neck and whispers how much he has missed you and how much he has missed his little slut as you whimper in pleasure, feeling your pussy tighten around him.

The tightness of your pussy makes him groan and you see the sweat dripping down his forehead and on his chest, down to his hard stomach. The sight of this beautiful man is too much for you to handle and you knew you were gonna cum. He releases the cuffs off of your wrists and then that is when you start to go crazy with lust and passion. You grab onto his long black hair, pulling on it as he starts fucking you harder, driving into you deeper as you scratch up and down his back.

"That's it baby." he cooes. "You missed daddy's cock, didn't you?"

You nod yes but Roman won't take that for an answer. He continues to pound into you harder as he wraps his hand around your throat, squeezing it.

"I said you missed it, didn't you, you little slut?" he yells at you.

"Yes daddy, I did. I missed it!" You scream back as you feel yourself on the brink of another mind-blowing orgasm.

"Cum for me, dammit. Cum for me right now!" He roars.

"Oh-fuck...FUCK!" You scream out as your cum starts to squirt all over his cock. But he's not done just yet. He flips you over as you raise your hips up to him. He rubs your pussy with the tip of his finger, finding your opening and then he rams inside your pussy without warning, making you scream out for him. He doesn't stop his rough treatment on your pussy as he grabs your hips and he continues to pound in your pussy, showing no mercy.

You moan loudly and you grab n his hip, pushing yourself deeper on his cock and it makes him grunt with pleasure. He pushes your face down on to the bed as you bite your fingers and you grab the sheets as your body starts to tremble violently. He knows what this means and so do you : Another violent orgasm, even more intense than the last one.

Roman pushes you to the limit as he lays a hard slap to your ass, leaving a hand print. He pounds into you harder, nonstop as he lays more slaps on your ass, making it red as you start to come into cloud nine.

"Roman..baby..I'm-" you can't even finish your sentence as you explode once again.

"FUCK YES!" He screams out as he starts to erupt and he starts to cum inside your pussy. He thrusts into you a few more times, draining out the last of his cum from his cock. You feel complete, warm and safe when he is inside you. He bites on your shoulder, lapping up the mark and kisses it before you close your eyes, indicating to him that you have passed out.

About an hour later, you open your eyes and you see that you two are under the covers, in the dark and enjoying the lit candles that are still burning. You see that Roman is stroking your hair and he is drinking his glass of champagne. He pours you one as you sit up slowly and he hands it to you as you drink very slowly., smiling at him. He kisses you as you kiss back and you set the glass down, relaxing on his chest.

"Thank you daddy." You whisper to him.

"Your welcome, beautiful." He says as he kisses your cheek.

You kiss his chest and bite on it and you relax as you drift off to sleep, as he holds you, making yet another bad day go away.


End file.
